Lily admits her love
by Lilames555
Summary: This is about how Lily likes a guy and he likes her back but there is a friend in the way of thier happiness.
1. I got my Letter

I got my letter

It was July 30th Lily Evans was 11 years old she had long reddish brown hair like the color of roasted coffee she was very smart and not shy at all. Unlike her best friend Alli who was a very shy girl she was also very petite and beautiful she also had long black hair almost as if it was the color of a crows feathers. Their friend Lucy was also very small and had long blonde hair the most beautiful you will ever see, she was a very demanding person she had to get her way. Jane was a very smart girl almost as smart as Lily she had dark brown haired that glistened in the sunshine. Carol was a tall but skinny girl she had very light blonde with Black underneath and goldish highlights everywhere, she wasn't very smart but all her friends loved her any way. But none of them knew that their summer with just one letter. You see they all knew that there was something special about all of them but not this special as they all found out that late summer afternoon when they all received there letters from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

It all started when Lily got her letter and ran downstairs.

"Mom," She yelled while hysterically running down the stairs "I got my letter just like Alli said I would soon." She exclaimed rather excitedly for she knew she would soon.

"Alli is going to?" Mrs. Evans asked but Lily was too ecstatic to answer so she ran upstairs to call Alli.

"Hello?" Alli asked.

"Hi Alli guess what I got my letter today I'm going to Hogwarts." Lily exclaimed

"Oh that's wonderful," Alli replied "But I have some rather bad news, I won't be going to Hogwarts." Alli said with her winning smile.

"What why not?" Lily asked rather sadly.

"Just kidding I wanted to see if you would believe me or not" she smirked. Meanwhile their friend Jane was on her way to her stepbrother's house. A mister James Potter, and she was not happy about that considering she already knew James and did not appreciate his pranking or annoyingness. But she tolerated him for her mother. She knew that her mother loved Mr. Potter very much and nothing could break them apart.

"Why do I have to go with you?" Jane asked her mother.

"Just be quiet were almost there." Her mother replied.

Later Jane was surprised when her mother came back from her aruns and had a stowaway with her.

"JANE." Mrs. Potter screamed for her, "come down I have a surprise for you."

"Ok I'm coming!" Jane replied quickly hoping it would be something like 'were leaving', but in stead she got Lily. Mrs. Potter mouthed to Lily to come into the room.

"LILY!!" Jane screamed at the top of her lungs, as she ran up to hug her friend. You see lily hasn't seen Jane since she was 9, which was two years ago.

"Hi Jane," Lily said gasping for air.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Jane asked excitedly.

"Yes, are you?" Lily replied

"Yep I'm so excited, except I have to shop with my step brother."

"You have a stepbrother?" Lily asked so shocked she stopped what she was doing and dropped her bag.

"Yes I guess I forgot to tell you." Jane replied

"Ya I know."

"So who else is going to Hogwarts?" Jane asked while continuing to her room. Passing James on the way.

Alli, Lucy, Me, You, Carol." Lily though for a second "yep that all I know, unless your stepbrother James is going." She mentioned,

"Yes he is going sadly." Jane said rather sadly.

All that night the girls talked and caught up with each other. Until they were forced to go to sleep. Lily had to leave early that morning; she was planning on going shopping with Alli, Lucy and Carol.

"Good-bye." Lily hugged Jane.

"Maybe will run into each other while shopping for Hogwarts?" Jane replied.

"Ya maybe." Lily echoed her "Bye"


	2. Hogsmeade shopping

Hogsmeade shopping

When Lucy, Carol and Alli showed up at Lily's house, all four of them left for Hogsmeade. There they ran into Jane, and the stepbrother along with his friends Sirius, Peter, and Remus. Sirius was a rather creepy looking kid with long black hair. You would think it would be short. Any way Peter was a rather chubby kid with short brown hair and brown eyes, and Remus was a very smart but strange kid, he enjoyed reading and his hair was blondish.

"Hay nice to see you again Jane," Lily called laughing. Because it was just that morning they saw each other.

"Nice to see you to." Jane replied trying not to laugh but couldn't hold it in. No one seemed to get why they were laughing except for James of course.

"I know why they're laughing." James said looking at Lily in a strange way. Loosing his train of thought staring at her gorgeous emerald eyes. "Right where was I?"

"You said you knew why Jane and Lils were laughing?" Carol said.

"Oh ya it's because Lily spent the night at Jane's and they just saw each other this morning." He replied in a soft tone.

"Oh you're a fun sucker," Jane said pouting at James "you ruin all the fun."

"Do not," James, replied "When you had your sleep over I left you two alone."

Lily gasped "Wait you were there?" Lily asked as she caught her breath, she was shocked in a way.

Jane replied "yes sadly everyone this is my…" but James cut in and finished her sentence.

"I'm her stepbrother." James stated in a snooty way James was a short boy and was the same age as Lily, his hair was very messy and it was jet black. But Lily seemed to like it that way, although she pretended like she hated the way it stood up.

"Why is your hair such a mess?" Lily asked him

"BECAUSE I MAKE IT THAT WAY." James snapped not realizing it was Lily.

(This part sentence it dedicated to may best friend Anne.)

"Fine bite my head off." Lily replied in the same attitude.

"Gosh Evans I didn't realize it was you." James replied "and I didn't mean to bite your head off either."

"It's fine I forgive you, if you were you were trying to apologize." Lily said turning the lightest shade of pink.

"I was." James replied. Then everyone went on shopping.

For the next few weeks everything was silent between them, now they begin their journey to Hogwarts.

No this is no the end of the chapter but only the beginning.

Entering Platform 9 ¾

After the shopping adventure it was soon time to go to Hogwarts.

"Good-bye Mum," Lily muttered, "Bye dad I love you!" Lily got onto the train joining her friend Alli and they were soon joined by Carol and Lucy along with Jane and the Marauders who were talking silently to themselves. Until the train started moving, then James turned to Lily.

"Hey Evans?" James asked, Lily rather silently hoping that no one else would hear. "Tell everyone that you have to go to the bathroom then wait for me."

"Why would I do that?" Lily asked James who was not paying any attention.

"Fine hold on."

"Thank you!" James replied. Then Lily stated to everyone that she would be back soon and left. Soon after that James followed her,

"WHAT DO YOU WANT," Lily snapped at him, and of course him not paying attention he just stood there gazing into her beautiful emerald eyes. Lily just now noticed that James had gorgeous hazel eyes, which make you want to melt.

"Huh, what did you say?" James finally came back down to Earth.

"I SAID WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Lily snapped at him even louder this time she was very frustrated.

"Oh ya right." James replied, "Will you go out with me?" James asked her rather shyly.

"Yyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssss." Lily replied sarcastically.

"Really?" James asked not getting her sarcasm.

"NO, do you not understand sarcasm?" Lily asked "Besides who would go out with you?" She asked again not noticing that he was very hurt.

"I don't know, just thought a really really gorgeous girl like you," He paused thinking that maybe that would work. "Would go out with me, I mean who wouldn't?" he perked up hoping that would work. But I just mad Lily mad.

"Your so, so…" Lily tried to search for the right word "Your such a prat." Lily finally stated "I will Never Ever Ever go out with you."

"Why not?" James asked pouting.

"Because you're an idiotic jerk, who only cares about himself and your feelings. You wouldn't care about me and I would feel the same way." Lily finally finished then gazed into Potters eyes.

"That's not true, I love you Lily Evans and I always will." James stated then he ran back into the compartment, where everyone was. Lily soon followed after feeling horrible, and she couldn't believe what she had just done.


	3. The Welcoming Feast

The Welcoming Feast

Professor Mcgonagall after getting the students lead them into a room where there were four very large tables, and at the end of the room was a stool with a hat on top.

"Right this way." The Professor lead them to the hat. "This is the sorting hat It will put in the house will stay in until you leave Hogwarts ok first up," She stated "Sirius Black."

She placed the hat on his head. The hat mumbled then yelled.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

Everyone in Griffindor cheered as Sirius walked over to the table, "Next Lily Evans."

"Hummm very smart and bright you could go into any house so I'll put you in…"

"SLYTER... GRIFFINDOR." Then he glanced at her she was still in shock thinking she would be in Syliterin. Then she regained herself and joined Sirius. Peter, Alli, Jane, Lucy, and Carol where all put in Griffindor as well. "Ok Next James Potter."

"Hummmmmmmmmm another hard one." James whispered to himself _anything but Syliterin, Griffindor yes Griffindor would do nicely Lily is in Griffindor._ Then the hat yelled.

"GRIFFINDOR." Everyone bellowed and screamed except Lily. Lily was hoping he would get put into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

"Damn." Lily whispered to Alli.

"What is the matter with you?" Alli asked as James sat right next to Lily.

"What do you think?" Lily asked Alli thinking she would have had the answer quickly. Then as soon as she realized Alli was not getting it, she whispered "James is in Griffindor now it definitely won't be peaceful."

"Oh now I get it." Alli replied

"Took you long enough."

"Shut up."

That night Lily was sitting in the common room just staring up at the stars.

"What are you thinking about?" asked a filmier voice. Then she turned around and to her surprise it was Sirius.

"Oh nothing really just couldn't sleep." Lily replied

"Me either James and Remus are fighting about you." Sirius replied. Lily blushed and then thought why would they be fighting over me?

"Well good night then Sirius." Lily replied, leaving the common room.

"Wait I'll walk with you." Sirius said running up to her.

"Ok let's go." Lily said. As they walked up the stairs Sirius told her a few jokes that were so funny she either had to sit down or hold onto the rail so she wouldn't fall down the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs and got to Lily's room Sirius gave her a small peck on the cheek, and said good night as he walked away.

"That was nice." Lily whispered to herself. Then she went to bed.

The next morning Sirius found Lily to explain the kiss but she didn't seem to mind at all.

"I'm sorry about last night." Sirius said looking down at the floor hoping see wasn't going to hit him like she would if it was James.

"Oh it's fine I mean it was just a small peck on the cheek no big deal." She replied blushing and turning the lightest color of pink.

"Are you sure your not going to hit me or anything?"

"Why would I hit you?" Lily replied shocked at what he just said.

"I don't know?"

So ends there little conversation back to reality. James was sitting in the dining hall waiting for Lily and Sirius to show up and he was wondering what was taking them so long.

"Where are Lily and Sirius?" James asked Remus who were not fighting any more.

"I don't know." He replied. As Lily and Sirius walked into the dining hall laughing there guts out.

"Oh my gosh stop it your going to make me die." Lily said laughing so hard she had to lean on Sirius so she wouldn't fall down in the middle of the hall.

"No, I don't want to maybe I want to embarrass you." Sirius replied Lily still laughing. They finally reached the table.

"What is going on Sirius?" James asked in a whisper.

"Oh nothing I was just telling Lily stories about when we were kids." Sirius replied James looked as if he could pass out right there.

"What…why… What have you done?" James asked stuttering almost as much as Peter does.

"She was feeling horrible so I just tried to perk up."

"Oh great thanks." James stated sarcastically.

"No problem." Sirius said not ignoring the sarcasm.

They finished eating and then Sirius escorted her back to the Griffindor common room. That year Sirius and Lily got extremely close and Lily was developing feelings for him but that is another chapter.


	4. The summer after first year

The summer after 1st year

This summer was going to be the best. Sirius asked her out and she accepted.

"What do you want to do today?" James asked Sirius.

"Oh I'm going to hang with Lily she invited me to go with her to a party for her sisters birthday."

"Oh her." James replied

"What is wrong with you jut because she doesn't like you doesn't mean you can't be nice at least while I'm dating her please James come on do this for your half-brother." Sirius begged James.

"Oh fine but only because she is damn right gorgeous and you really like her." James replied.

"Thank you, so I'll see you tonight, I have to go meet up with Lily-rose." Sirius said then left the Potter residence. He arrived at Lily's right on time for once and she greeted him.

"So what do you wan to do first Sirius?" Lily asked as she let him in.

"I don't know I've never been to a birthday party for muggles before." Sirius stopped. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine call her what ever you want I give you permission." Lily replied laughing at the look on his face. The party started and it was so much fun. But Sirius and Lily had something to say.

"Lily-rose I need to talk to you." Sirius said

"Ya I need to talk to you to." Lily replied, what was going to happen?

"Well you see this is kinda weird don't you think." Lily said

"About us dating?" Sirius stated

"Well ya haven't you felt something weird?" Lily asked

"Well ya but I don't know what to do." He stated

"How about we go on just being friends." She stated looking at the ground.

"Yes I think that would be best friends."

"Friends." Then they shook hands and went back to the party and had the best time ever as friends. Until…

"Mom I'm going to go and she what's going on in town be home before dark." Lily explained to her mom and then left the house before her mom could even get a word in. "Miss Lily Evans how are you" A strange but filmier voice she heard.

"Oh it's you Jacob what's up?" Lily said rather excited to see Jacob a boy she had met at the lake.

"I'm good how are you?"

"Fine just getting ready for school, I can't believe it starts in two days but I leave tomorrow." Lily explained

"Damn I wanted to invite you to go to a party tomorrow but I guess you can't go." Jacob looked rather sad about it Lily thought maybe he fancied her?

"If you can wait until Christmas I'll come back and we can get together?" Lily Mentioned

"That would be wonderful it's a date then Christmas Eve there's a party go with me?" Jacob asked.

"You can bring anyone you want except another date." They both laughed and she agreed then she went off home getting ready for tomorrows big day.

"Mom I ready to go." Lily stated.

"Ok dear." Her parents were taking her to Kings crossing platform 9 ¾. She said her good byes the meet up with Alli on the train.

"Hello Alli," Lily expressed as she meet up with her dear friend whom she had been longing to see.

"Oh hello Lily how was your summer?" Alli asked in reply.

"Oh just boring the same as usual annoying sister throwing what ever she can at you," Lily said in a rather whispering tone. "But other than that pretty good after my welcome home dinner I went and sat around the lake and meet the most wonderful boy." She said rather fast and excitedly.

"Oh wow that is just amazing what is he like? His name? Hair color? Tell me I need details." Alli replied in a hurried tone hoping Frank would not hear her.

See Alli fancied Frank and Frank the same but they would never tell one another for I fear they were both terribly shy.

"Well he is just a bit taller than me and he is so sweet," she whispered "he asked me to a party but I told him I couldn't go because I don't go to the same school as him and that I wouldn't be back until Christmas break so he is going to take me to a party when we get back would like to come?" She ranted

"I would love to go! But I wouldn't know what to wear or who to go with." She expressed.

"Oh that's fine I don't care what you wear as long as you go and you can bring Frank if you want."

"Thanks but I can't I wouldn't know what to say to him, or how to ask him."

"I'll ask him for you since I'll have a date my best friend needs one."

"My my what is this I hear you have a date ?" The curious James asked

"Why yes I do I'm going to a party with Jacob and Alli is coming with me."

"I would invite you but he asked that I did not bring anyone but girls and there dates so unless you can find a date?"

"Oh I bet I can." James looked at Lily in a sort of way that rather freaked her out.

"And it can't be me because I'm going with him." Lily explained quickly before he could get any thoughts.

"Oh you just ruined my day." James replied. Those days went by so fast and before they knew it they were going home for Christmas break.

"She you tonight Lily." Alli said then left with her parents.

"She you at the party Evans." James said. Lily invited all of the Marauders and Frank so Alli would have a date. Alli showed up and they got ready, soon Jacob showed up.

"Hay sorry I'm late." Jacob said kissing Lily on the cheek.

"Oh its fine are you ready." Lily said.

"Yes I am oh and who is this?" He said looking at Alli.

"Oh right Alli this is Jacob, Jacob this is Alli." Lily stated and then they left.

"So who exactly did you invite for tonight's festivities?" Jacob asked.

"Oh just a few friends from school there's Frank Allis date, then there's Sirius, Peter, Remus and Potter along with Lucy, Carol and Jane." Lily said.

"Is that his real name Potter?" Jacob asked.

"No but that is what I call him. His real name is James." She stated, as is she was disgusted. When they arrived none of her friends were there yet.

"I wonder were your friends are." Jacob said.

"I don't know." Lily replied

"Maybe they decided not to come." Alli replied, she spoke to soon in came Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Frank, Jane, Lucy and Carol.

"Hi everyone." Lily said not looking at James.

"Why hello miss Evans." James finally said.

"Oh hi Potter." She replied

"So who are your friends?" Jacob finally said.

"Oh right everyone this is Jacob, Jacob this is Sirius, Peter, Remus, Frank, Lucy, Jane, Carol, And James." Lily said answering his question.

"Oh Lily-flower it is wonderful to see you." Sirius finally said then went over and hugged Lily.

"It's so nice to see you to but do you mind getting of me." She asked

"Oh right sure."

"Yes it is nice to see Evans." James stated.

"Why do you call each other by your last name?" Jacob asked Lily.

"Because I don't like him." Lily replied.

"Oh you know you do." James replied

"Shut up Potter." She replied there fight went on for a while then Jacob finally stepped in and asked Lily to dance.

"Sure I'll dance with you lets go." Lily said.

"Would you like to dance Alli?" Frank finally said.

"Yes." She replied.

Everyone spent their evening dancing and talking. Although James kept glaring at Jacob when he was helping Lily sit down.

"Hay Lils do you want to come over for dinner my parents want to meet you." Jacob said.

"Sure that would be great." She replied.

"By the way I got you a Christmas present." He stated. Then pulled out a velvet box. She opened it then gasped.

"Oh thank you 'J' it is wonderful I love it." She stated it was a diamond necklace.

"No problem." Then he put it on her and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed then turned to show Alli, Jane, Lucy and Carol. Then the party ended and she went over to Jacobs. The year was very dull after that and soon it was time to get onto the train for the summer.


	5. Summer beginning 2nd year

Summer beginning 2nd year

Lily was a very happy girl she had a wonderful boyfriend. Lily went to the lake like she did everyday of the summer so she could see Jacob. But something wasn't the same with her she was very sad all of a sudden. Jacob wasn't at the lake like he always was. So she just sat there and waited to see if he would come. But then, a familiar voice came along.

"Hi Lils!" he said then she recognized the voice to be none other than James Potter.

"What are you doing here James?" She asked

"Just wanted to see you." He replied

"And you couldn't wait three days?"

"NO, and I wanted to ask you…" but he was cut off.

"Hi Lil sorry I'm late." Jacob said.

"Oh it's fine." She replied then ran up and kissed him.

"What is he doing here?" James asked.

"I'm going to sit around the lake with my girlfriend." Jacob answered his question then took Lily's hand. "Lets go hun!"

"Ok!" she replied.

"Evans wait I still have a question for you." She let go of Jacob's hand then went over to James.

"Owl it to me I got to go or he'll get mad, bye." She stated in a worried look.

"Come on Lily-flower he couldn't get mad at you for talking to a friend, could he?" James asked.

"Yes he could." She said running back to Jacob.

"That's weird." Jane said after James had told her what happened.

"Ya I don't see why she doesn't just leave him and get on with her life." He said.

"No, you just want her to be single so you can have a shot with her." Carol said.

"So what if I do."

"That's just selfish." Lucy replied.

"No it's just smart." Sirius mumbled to James and they were both laughing. Meanwhile Lily was still with Jacob.

"I don't see how you can stand that Potter." Jacob stated.

"I don't I just tolerate him because he is one of my friends and my best friends step-brother." She replied.

"Friends you don't even like him."

"Well maybe I do now a lot can change in five months." She stated

"Ya well people can change but are you really his 'friend'?" Jacob asked.

"Well he's not one of my closest friends but ya were friends." She stated.

"I can't believe it." He said after a moment of silence.

"What?" She asked. "You can't believe that I can make friends?"

"No not that I can't believe you would be friends with that Potter." He said

"I mean we fight a lot but he is ok once you get to know him, I guess." She stated.

"Ya well I don't think you should be friends with him." Jacob said.

"Well you can't tell me who my friends can and can't be." She snapped.

"Well I should have some say."

"I don't care what you think I can choose my own friends." She snapped again but this time even louder. Then she felt a vibration from the mirror in her back pocket. "I'll be right back."

"FINE." He snapped.

"Grrrrrrrr." She mumbled then walked away to answer the mirror.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hi Lils it's me James I wanted to know if you were alright."

"Ya I'm fine." She lied, but James could tell she was about to cry.

'No your not, what did he do?" James asked snapping at the same time he really disliked no wait hated Jacob.

Lily replied quickly "No he didn't do anything."

"You're lying."

"No"

"Yes"

"Maybe. But what am I going to do I can't break up with him."

"Why not?"

"Because he threaten me, he told me if I was to ever break up with him he would hurt my family and I, I can't let that happen."

"It won't happen because if he touches you I'll kill him."

"Thanks but you can't do that he'll still find away to get me."

"So if he touches you I'll kill him."

"What ever you want." She said sarcastically.

"LILY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jacob roared.

"Nothing I'm coming, sorry James I got to go bye."

"I'm on my why to watch over you, so you can break up with him if you want."

"Thanks bye." Then she put away the mirror and went back to Jacob.

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing." She stated then the mirror vibrated and she knew that meant he was there.

"I have to say something to you."

"Ya what is it?'

"I want to break up."

"You stupid girl I told you what would happen if you ever broke up with me." He took her arm and punched her.

"No stop leave me alone."

"Why don't you get your lover boy to save you." He punched her again.

"Leave her alone." James snapped then went by her side. "Get out of the way you prat."

"Make me." Jacob teased.

"Oh that's it you're going to get it." James shouted then hit him as hard as he could and then took Lily and helped her by getting her a far from him as possible then he called the cops.

"What happened oh my god I should of got here sooner." James worried.

"I I I'm fine." She stuttered then tried to get up.

"Once were alone I'll heal you ok."

"Mk." She replied trying not to cry.

"You can cry if you want to you were hurt." James supported her.

"No I'm fine." She said then laid her head on his shoulder and gently fell asleep.

"Lily wake up." She heard her mom and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hello what time is it? How long have I been asleep?" she asked. "Who am I and what am I doing here?"

"Not that long that James fellow brought you here and told us what happened then he healed your wounds and left." She stated

"Oh my head hurts and what happened who's James?" Lily asked

"I'll get you some aspirin, and he'll explain" Her mother replied then left the room. Then someone came in.

"Thank you Mrs. Evans." Said the voice. "Hi Lily it's me James do you remember?"

"No but nice to meet you." She replied then started to rub her head.

"Who are you?" She asked not rubbing her head anymore.

"Right you don't remember I'm James."

"Hi James!" she said smiling.

"Well I see your alright I'll be going I'll tell Jane your alright."

"No wait don't go I need you to tell me who I am and who my friends are please?" she asked him and he agreed about two hours later he went home. About 2 days later she remembered everything and just had to thank James. "Mom I'm going to see James."

"Ok dear see you later be home before dinner."

"K love you bye." She rushed out the door. She called James to make sure it was ok for her to come over. The doorbell rang.

"Hi Is James here?" Lily asked

"Yes one minute hun."

"Thank you," she replied.

"Hi Lils how are you doing?"

"I'm great I wanted to tell you in person thank you for being there for me."

"No problem." He replied. They hung out for a while then she went home.


	6. 2nd year at Hogwarts

2nd year at Hogwarts

"Mom I'm ready to go." Lily screamed down the stairs. Lily felt a vibration she answers to mirror and it was none other that James. Again.

"Hi James."

"Hi how did you know it was me?"

"You're the only one of my friends who has a mirror, the others use the phone."

"Oh right, anyway I wanted to know if you wanted to sit with me on the train?"

"Why not I'll see you there."

"Really great meet you in the front of the train." He was really excited and she not so much she just thought of it as a friendly posture when they reached the train James was so happy no ecstatic that he couldn't stand still but did because he told Lily that, that was were he would be.

"Hi James." Lily said

"Hi Lils how are you this lovely day?"

"I'm great but I wouldn't call it a lovely day it's freezing out here and I didn't bring a jacket for the train." She stated shivering in her place.

"Here you can borrow mine, it's probably a little big."

"I don't mind as long as I'm not freezing but aren't you cold?"

"No I'm fine let's get on the train now."

"K." Then with that they went onto the train for another exciting year at Hogwarts.

"So are you doing anything over Easter break?" Lily asked.

"My parents are hosting a ball but nothing after that."

"That's cool I've never been to a ball before I bet it is exciting."

"Not when you have been to like fifty of them then they start to get boring, especially now that Sirius can't come to them anymore."

"I would ask why but I think I already know."

"Ya so why did you ask if I was doing anything over Easter break?"

"Oh I don't know I was thinking of asking you if you wanted to come to a party that I'm throwing."

"I would love to go but only if you go to the ball my parents are hosting."

"You got yourself a deal."

"So are you excited to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Was that a rhetorical question of course I'm excited to go back to Hogwarts."

"You know something I thought that you hated me and now were sitting together and talking about things."

"Ya well just give it a few days and I can go back to hating you if you want."

"No, no I like this way much better."

"Good cause so do I all the fighting it takes so much energy."

"I agree well I'll be right back do you want anything while I'm out?"

"No I'll be fine besides I have no money right now I left it in my trunk."

"Oh well I'll pay for you silly."

"Oh when you put it that way just a couple chocolate frogs if that's ok."

"Of course it is I'll be back."

"Mmmk." She said then he left to go talk to the rest of the Marauders.

"Hi guys." James said

"HI James we thought you weren't coming because we didn't see you." Said Sirius.

"Ya well I am a bit busy I just wanted to let you know I was in fact still going to Hogwarts."

"Where were you mate?" Asked Remus

"I was in a compartment with the lovely Lily."

"You've got to be kidding I thought she hated you." Said Peter

"Ya but I helped her with a little problem." And he told them all about that summer and then about the compartment conversation.

"Well I best be getting back I still have to get Lily's chocolate frogs bye guys."

"Bye mate." Replied Peter, Sirius, and Remus.

"Hello Lily sorry it took so long."

"It's fine I just caught up on my reading."

"What are you reading?"

"Speak by. Laurie Halse Anderson."

"Is it good?"

"Yes and a bit creepy but you'll have to read it for yourself."

"Ok may I borrow the book after you?"

"Ya sure why not."

"Were here."

They went in a settled in then went down to the great hall.

"Hello Lily-Flower how are you this fine day."

"I'm fine but still freezing for some reason."

"That's weird you were cold outside, on the train and now in here, are you feeling ok?" James asked

"Ya I'm fine."

"Ok then lets get some food." Sirius said.

"What ever." Remus and Peter said at the same time agreeing. After they finished eating everyone went to the common room except Lily.

"Where did Lily go?" James asked Jane and her friends.

"I think she went to that library she said she needed to finish something." Lucy replied

"Thanks." Then James headed to the library. "Lily are you in here?" No one answered so he assumed not but then he heard a small whine.

"Lily is that you?" He asked still no answer so he got closer. "Lily what's wrong?" she handed him a letter.

**Dear Lily,**

**Hi love I'm sorry to contact you but we have some bad news. We just got a letter from your Aunt Clara she is on her way to England to take you to America to a state called California. Sorry love but we had no say in the matter she thinks we are not fit enough to take care of our daughter. You need to pack you stuff and will be there soon to pick you up.**

**Love always,**

**Mum and Dad.**

"Oh I see can she really do that?"

"I don't know I guess since it is happening but u don't want to leave Hogwarts and all fo my friends I mean I made so many."

"I know will find a way to work something out." He stated then she smiled and let him hug her. That was the worst night of sleep Lily had in a long time. She couldn't help but feel in danger like something was wrong. Why would her aunt want to take her away from her family?

"Good morning Lily how did you sleep?" Alli asked.

"I didn't." she replied with a big yawn.

"Why didn't you sleep?" Lucy asked

"I don't know just couldn't fall asleep." She went back to her room since it was Saturday she didn't have classes so she wrote back to her parents.

**Dear Mum and Dad,**

Why is she really coming to get me I don't believe it is because she doesn't feel like you are good parents. Well anyway I'm not going I can't leave my friends that I made here it would break my heart I would rather die than leave and you can take that to the bank I won't see you for Christmas and I'm only coming home for Easter because James is coming to the party I'm throwing so I'll see you then.

**Love always,**

**Lily**

She sent the letter then waited for the return of one. When the letter finally came she was already gone. She didn't feel like waiting in her room so she went to the common room.

"How are you feeling Lily?" Asked Alli as Lily approached.

"I feel a bit better but know I have a headache."

"You just don't seem to not be hurting this week it's kinda weird."

"Thanks" Lily replied sarcastically. Then the owl came and gave her the letter.

**Dear Lily,**

**I'm sorry but you can't make the decision I'm coming to get you tomorrow and Dumbledor already knows so don't go running off so you don't have to go we should be here about 5ish at night that should give you enough time to pack and say good bye.**

**Love always,**

**Mum and Dad**

"Grrrrrrrr this is not fair."

"What?" James asked although he though he knew the answer.

"My parents are coming to get me tomorrow I have to leave and go to California." She said trying not to cry. "They said they should be here after dinner I better go pack." She ran up the stairs for she didn't want anyone to see her cry.

"Lily don't be mad at your parents I'm sure there just trying to do the beat thing for you." Said James.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright."

"Do I look alright my parents are making me move with my aunt who doesn't even come by on the holidays she hates us and know I have to live with her."

"You can't let them take you, you'll have to hide."

"Hiding won't work they told Dumbledor face it my life is ruined." She said placing her head on his shoulder then started to cry. The next day went by fast as soon as she was done packing she said her good byes.

"Bye Alli make sure you visit I'll miss you the most."

"Bye Lily I'll see you soon."

"Bye Jane I hope we can still have our summer sleep over."

"You bet bye I won't ever forget you."

"Bye Lucy and Carol I'll miss you so much promise me that you'll still come to my Easter party all of you."

"Your still having it?" James asked

"Of course I wouldn't let leaving Hogwarts get in the way of my party." She stated. "Well anyway bye Sirius, Peter, Remus and James hope to see you there." Sirius was so emotional that he ran up a hugged her not even thinking of what he was doing.

"I'll Miss you Lily-flower." He said once her let her go.

"I'll miss you to. I'll miss all of you." Honk honk. "That's my parents I'll see you guys later.


	7. Return

The return

Lily was miserable she had nothing to do and she couldn't do magic her life sucked.

"Lily dear why don't you go make some friends the neighbors are out." Said Aunt Carla

"I had friends but you toke them away from me." She stated.

"I beg you pardon."

"Yes you do you ruined my life I went to a wonderful school and had many wonderful friends and I can never return because you are a mean stubborn prat that no one likes." Lily snapped then ran to her room to cry. She had never felt this sad and she just wanted to be back at Hogwarts. Mean while at Hogwarts everyone was feeling the same way and they were planning a surprise.

"Ok so when are we putting this plan into action." Asked Sirius.

"Yesterday I asked Dumbledor and he said he would take us there and then pick us up later." Said James excited that he would see Lily again after almost a year.

"Great now everyone go and get some sleep will need all the rest we can get." They all followed orders and went to sleep. Meanwhile Lily had just cried herself to sleep poor thing she was going to kill herself the way she was barley eating and crying all the time doesn't help much.

"Good morning Lily." Carla said.

"GO AWAY." Snapped Lily mornings weren't her thing.

"You have to go to school."

"No I don't, I don't have to do anything you're not my Mum and you can't make me."

"Lillian Marie Evans get out of bed and come here." Aunt Carla didn't like being talked to in such a rude manner that she locked Lily in a closet and gave her no food.

"Is this what you think my parents would do lock me in a closet?"

"Shut up girl or you'll really get it." Hours went by then the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Carla asked

"Hello were here to see Lily Evans is she home?" James asked Lily recognizing the voice se yelled.

"HELP HELP I'M IN HERE HELP ME." Lily screamed hoping James would hear.

"Lily is that you? Were are you?" James asked

"I'm in the closet help me." She cried

"Ok hold on, come on guys we got to help her."

"Right." They all screamed.

"If you hurt her." James said frustrated

"What are you going to do?" Said Carla rather sure of herself.

"You'll be amazed at what Jamsie can do when his girl is hurt." Said Sirius.

"Shut up Sirius or you'll be next."

"I'm just saying you can be over protective especially when it comes to loved ones."

"Will you guys shut up and get me out of here." Lily screamed trying not to laugh.

"Right Lily-Flower I'm coming." They helped her out and could see she had gotten skinner and had tear marks all over her face.

"You witch with a 'B' what have you done to her?" James asked rather pissed now. No one knew he could get so mad not even Sirius who was his best mate.

"I did what was right for that little witch she back talked me and I don't take to that very well."

"So you lock me in a closet with no food." Lily exclaimed trying to get up from her position but failing. So James helped her up so she could talk to her aunt.

"Once again I did it for your own good and it's not like you would have eaten anyway you've barely eaten anything since you've arrived."

"That's why you need to let me go back with MY parents and back to MY school that's the only way I'll eat once again I'd rather die then be here with you."

"Fine waste your life but your not going back to your parents or to that school."

"Fine then I'll just leave."

"Oh no you wont"

"You can't stop me."

"They sound like two five year olds fighting over telling their mom or something." Whispered Sirius to James.

"Lily as much as I want you to leave here and come back with us you aunt has custody the only way is to go to court." Said James

"So ha even your friends stabs you in the back"

"Shut up you old hag he's not stabbing Lily-Flower in the back only trying to help her because with you still having custody we could get in a lot and I mean a lot of trouble taking you back." Said Remus with Peter nodding his head.

"Ya I guess we need to get a court law thingy and get our Lily back." Said James

"I agree but we need to do it soon or I'll die of weight lose." Said Lily

"Lily you need to eat."

"Not until I'm back SAFE at Hogwarts"

"Your going to kill yourself do you want me to ask Dumbledor to bring you some food from Hogwarts when he comes to get us."

"That would be great it's better than the food here." She smirked at Carla.

"Ok I'll be right back then we can get this party started we just asked that witchy mean person to leave or will lock her in a closet with no food."

"I agree Carla leave." With that Carla left and they put up the decorations by hand. Just kidding they used magic they didn't want to waste their time when they could be having fun. They all agreed that, that was the best party they have ever been to. With that the bell rang again and this time it was Dumbledor with some food for Lily.

"Hello Miss Evans I'm here to pick James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lucy, Jane, Alli and Carol." He finished and was completely breathless, "And here is some food for you since you eat here."

"Thank you for everything." Lily hugged Dumbledor then each one of her friends. "Professor Dumbledor will you let them all come down when I go to court their my witnesses since they helped me and all."

"Of course Miss Evans but now it is time to go just Mirror James when it is time to go to court."

"Ok thank you all for coming bye I'll see you soon." Later that week they had an appearance in court to give custody back to her parents. They of course won when they had told her that Carla deprived her of food locked her in closet ect. Lily was so happy to hear so would be going back to Hogwarts with her friends. But she didn't bother until the next year because this Year was practically over by the time she could finally return. But now it was time for everyone's Easter break, and for Lily's party. Lily had to go to a school close to her house until she could return next year so she made a lot of friends even got herself a boyfriend. One that wouldn't hurt her.

"Hi guys I'm having a party tomorrow with some of my old friends and I was wondering if you all would like to come."

"That would be fun count me in I can't wait to meet all of your friends!" Said Caleb (Hint: Her new Boyfriend)

"Great I'll see you all there hopefully." Then she went home and called James to make sure he and everyone else could come. They could. Now Lily couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Hi James why are you here so early?" Said Lily

"I just wanted to come and see if you needed any help plus my parents left town and I had nothing to do.

"Great I could use some help just put these where ever and I'll be back soon with the snacks and stuff for the party. By the way you told everyone no magic right."

"Yes love I'm not that stupid."

"Are you sure?"

"No." Then they both started to laugh as she left. While she was out she ran into Caleb and asked him if he wanted to come over and help.

"I would love to come help you, here let me help you with that." He stated then toke the bags from Lily.

"Thank you, oh and I forgot to mention one of my friends from my old school is here already and is helping all so with the decorations do you mind helping him out he has never put up decorations before."

"I would love to, shall we get going." When they reached the house James was sitting on the couch 'thinking'.

"Hi James I'm back."

"Hay Lils um how do you put decorations up?" He asked kinda shyly.

"Um James come here I have someone I want you to meet and he'll help you with the decorations."

"Hello James right."

"Yes I'm James and who are you?"

"Oh sorry James this is Caleb, Caleb this is James."

"Nice to meet you James."

"Nice to meet you to, um Lily love can I see you for a sec."

"Sure James just come into the kitchen I have to get things ready."

"Right, who is he and why is he hear?"

"That is Caleb and he is my new boyfriend and don't worry he would never hurt me, to answer your question why he is here is that I invited some of my friends from my school to come which is why I told you no magic."

"Ok he better not hurt you because if he dose I'll kill him."

"You say that about every guy I date."

"Well I'm going to go talk to _Caleb_."

"Fine do what ever you want just don't hex him or I'll hex you."

"Feisty, I like that."

"Good bye James."

"I take that as you want me to leave now."

"Yep." And with that he left to go talk to Caleb.

"Hello Caleb I need to talk to you."

"Alright."

"So I hear that you and Lily love are dating well let me tell you something you hurt her and I'll hurt you. They last guy she dated threatened her and I'm not going to let that happen again."

"I see where you stand and don't worry I don't intend on hurting my princess."

"Oh so that's what you call her."

"Yes that is her nickname from me just like Cali bear is hers for me and yours to her is Lily love isn't it."

"Yes"

"Ya so anyway Princess when is everyone arriving all the decorations are up."

"Um they should be hear any minute now Cali bear." Then the bell rang.

"James would you answer that?" Said Lily still handling snacks and Caleb helping her.

"Ya Lils." It was Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Hi everyone." Said Lily coming to greet them from the living room.

"Hi Lily." Said Remus going up to hug her and her hugging back.

"Hi Remus how are you and school going?"

"Where both great." He joked around.

"Hi Peter." Lily exclaimed then gave Peter a hug.

"Hi Lily how have you been?"

"I've been great thanks."

"Lily-Flower I missed you the most." Said Sirius running up and hugging her until she couldn't breath.

"Ya same to you." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Princess where do you want the fruit punch?"

"Oh right Caleb come in here." She exclaimed worried for what Sirius would think "Everyone this is Caleb, Caleb this is Sirius, Peter and Remus and you already know James put them all together in a room and you get the Marauders."

"Thanks hun but we haven't pranked anyone since you left, it's not them same when you not there to get mad at Jamsie like you always do."

"Right like the day you put Snape in the tree knowing he was afraid of heights, I got so mad at you that I…" being cut of by the doorbell again.

"Lily love a Miss Alli, Jane, Lucy and Carol are here to see you." Said stated guiding them into the living room.

"Caleb this is Alli, Lucy, Jane and Carol, guys this is Caleb." She exclaimed. "Great now we just have to wait for Anne, Maddie, Laura and Adam." Said Lily. Then the bell rang. "Perfect timing." She said opening the door.

"Hey Lil." Said Anne, Maddie and Laura "Caleb."

"Hi Lily." Said Adam giving her a hug.

"Hi everyone I want you guys to meet my friends." She said leading them into the living room where Sirius was running around the room screaming at the top of his lungs "I'm a fruit." (I took that line from the story Lily's list because I love it so much lol) then Lily walked in and he stopped dead.

"Hi Lily-Flower who's your friends?" asked Sirius sitting down awkwardly.

"Every one this is Anne, Maddie, Laura and Adam, guys this Alli, Lucy, Jane, Carol, Sirius, Remus, James and Peter." She introduced each other. "Now the fun shall begin!" They spent their night mingling and dancing James didn't like how Lily was dancing with Caleb. But they had fun. All the girls planed on spending the night and sending the boys home. "Good night Sirius, Remus and Peter I'll see you next year for school, maybe even over the summer for my Birthday if you want to come. James I'll see you tomorrow for your parent's ball. Bye Adam, Cali Bear. I'll see you at school Monday."

"Bye Princess I can't wait until Monday." Said Caleb

"Bye Lily see you Monday." Said Adam

"Bye Lily" Said Remus and Peter.

"Bye Lily-Flower I can't wait till this summer. By the way tell your parents that I still us the thing they gave me."

"I wont see you this summer."

"Bye Lily love I'll pick you up at 7 ok."

"Ya that's fine wait what should I wear."

"A dress maybe an emerald one to match your eyes."

"Thanks see you then." The girls talked and gossiped all night then when Anne, Laura and Maddie left Alli, Jane, Lucy and Carol all went shopping for a dress they could wear to the ball.

"How does this one look?" Asked Alli she was wearing a royal blue dress that sparkled in the light it had spaghetti straps and looked absolutely gorgeous on her.

"It looks gorgeous you should get that one." Said Lucy she was wearing a pink dress with short selves and looked amazing on her. Carol was wear red lasagna strapped dressed. Jane already had her dress it was light purple and it was strapless. Lily was wearing an Emerald colored dress that matched her eyes perfectly it sparkled and when it blew in the wind it was amazing. Finally seven o'clock came around and James picked up Lily.

"Hello Mrs. Evans is Lily ready." Said James

"Yes hold on sweetie her father is making her take pictures."

"Thank you." Then Lily came into the room and James's Mouth dropped she looked amazing. "You look amazing Lily shall we go."

"Yes we shall." She said smiling, meanwhile Caleb was outside Lily's house spying to see if anything was going on between James and Lily then they came out. "So how's school going?"

"Were going to a ball and all you can talk about is school?"

"Well I want to be caught up when I go back next year."

"You haven't changed a bit Evans."

"Nor you Potter, so about school."

"Well Snape is an even bigger prat because of how your not to stop us from pulling pranks on him."

"James Potter how dare you take advantage of me leaving, and to think I thought you missed me."

"Love I did miss you more tan you ever know I especially missed your yelling and how you where the smartest in the class and know Remus is but that will all change when you come back." Lily was blushing now.

"I don't care about Snape I was talking about classes, what have I missed?"

"Oh well in potions we learned how to make change someone's personality."

"Sounds interesting. What about Charms that my favorite class."

"Ya we all know that Professor Mcgonagall has been mopping around because her best and favorite student is gone, she is also giving us more homework which of course I don't do."

"Obviously when have you ever done homework?"

"When ever I asked you for help."

"Ok so what about DADA."

"Oh we learned about Werewolves and Remus was freaking out."

"Oh right because of his furry little problem."

"Yep, the rest of the classes are about the same as when you left."

"Oh I see that's great less work for me."

"Are you ready to go Evans."

"Sure am I can't wait my first ball when we get there I want to thank your parents for letting me go."

"Ok but in order to that we have to go."

"Right."

"Wait."

"Caleb what are you doing here?" asked Lily

"I wanted to see if you had plans tonight but now I see you do."

"Yes I'm going to a ball that James's parents are hosting."

"Lily I need to talk to you."

"Ok but you have to hurry we have to get going or his parents will get mad." She replied, "I'll be right back James"

"Lily I feel like your cheating on me."

"Caleb I would never do that."

"Ya then why are you going to a ball with James?"

"Because he asked me to go before I left England and I told him I'd go if he went to my Party."

"I feel we should break up you obviously like him."

"I do not but I do think we should break up if you can't trust me, Good-bye." She said then left with James.

"Did I just ruin you relationship?"

"No he did." She said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry do you want to go back home?"

"No a promise is a promise and you kept yours so I have to keep mine."

"Are you sure?"

"No I'm not sure of anything." They went to his house and they had a good time I would say wonderful but Lily was miserable, and James could tell that she was hurt and that he was going to talk some sense into that boy.

"You Caleb why did you break up wit Lily?"

"Because she was cheating on me with you."

"She was not she hates my guts and only agreed to go because I helped her out with that jerk Jacob who beat her which is also why I told you that if you hurt her I'll hurt you."

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Ya cause breaking up with someone and not trusting then is so not meaning to hurt them, listen jerk Lily really liked you and you just lost your chance there are a lot of guys at our school who wouldn't hurt Lily like you and Jacob did and you just lost your chance with the most beautiful girl you'll ever meet."

"Listen just go away ok I feel miserable and I know it was wrong but I wasn't thinking."

"Ya you seem to do that a lot." James left Caleb to think he decided that he would go apologize to Lily and hoped she would forgive him.

"Lily I'm sorry that I hurt you I didn't mean to it's just you were with him and laughing and I though just listen to me please."

"Why should I listen to you I hate you for accusing me of something I didn't do I'd rather be with Snape the Slytherin then be with you any day and that would be heart breaking."

"Wait Lily."

"NO now just leave me alone and get off my property or I'll call the cops."

"James was wrong you aren't the most beautiful girl I've ever meet."

"James said that?"

"Yes he said quote 'you just lost your chance with the most beautiful girl you'll ever meet.' Unquote."

"That's so sweet now get off my property." And with that he left and Lily went upstairs to cry but when she got there she had an unexpected visitor, she sat beside him and began to cry.

"Shhhh Lily love it will be ok don't worry you can find a better guy than him."


	8. Returning 3rd year

Summer before returning 3rd year

Lily was excited to be going back to Hogwarts and couldn't wait until the end of the summer, because she got to learn about magic and be with her friends 24/7. But for now she was happy because there were no guys in here life except the Marauders and Adam. Lily went down stairs to get breakfast French toast with whipped cream and chocolate chips, with a glass of orange juice.

"So Lily what are you planning on doing today?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"I'm going to the Lake with Adam."

"OK have fun and I'll see you when you get home."

"Ok Love you bye." Lily put on some nice light blue pants that hugged her hips and thighs; she also wore tennis shoes and a blue shirt that was tied in the back and had squints across the neckline, and showed the top part of her back. Then she headed out to the Lake.

"Hi Adam!"

"Hay Lily, how are you?"

"I'm good how about you?"

"I'm ok I could better."

"What's wrong?"

"Well since you and Caleb broke up he is making me chose who to be friends."

"Oh I'm sorry it's all my fault you don't have to be my friend if you want, I'll understand." She said getting up to walk away.

"No, wait the thing is, is I still want to be your friend and I don't' think it was right of Caleb to tell me I had to choose so I choose you because you wouldn't make me chose you wouldn't care who I hung out with."

"Thanks I'd choose you to if I had to." She said and know he was starting to blush you see he had liked Lily for a long time now actually ever since they meet but she was going out with Caleb and he couldn't do that to him since he was a friend but now that he isn't anymore.

"Lily I have a question for you."

"Ya what is it?"

"I know you just broke up with Caleb but would you like to go out with me and even if you don't can we still be friends and pretend this didn't happen."

"Adam I don't know what to say." She paused "I like you to but I don't want to get hurt again or lose a friend."

"I promise that if you go out with me and things don't work out we can still be friends I'd rather I'd than lose you."

"Then I'll go out with you but only if we can be friends if we ever break up, promise."

"Promise!" They had a great time sitting by the lake as a couple now. But they decided to take a break and date other people during the school year, just in case something happened.

"I'll miss you, Adam, Maddie, Anne, Laura!" she gave them all a hug then went to the bus to go back to Hogwarts. "Hi Alli!" she said getting inside the compartment.

"Hi Lily! I missed you how was your summer."

"I missed you too and it was great you know that guy Adam you meet at the party we went out but were taking a break so we go out with whom ever while were away."

"I'm so happy for you!"

"So how's it going with Frank he asked you out yet?"

"No he hasn't." she sighed "But someone asked me and I didn't say anything I told him I would think about it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I could go out with him to make Frank jealous."

"That's a great idea." They planned out what they would do. When they arrived at Hogwarts they went straight to Dominic Garrison, a forth year Ravenclaw.

"Hi Lily love it's great to see you again!" said James.

"Ya the same to you."

"Oh Lily it's great to have to you back it's been so boring here without you!" Said Sirius.

"It's been boring at my other school and with Laura, Adam, Anne and Maddie." She replied.

"But I thought they were like your best Muggle friends?" said Lucy.

"YA but, it's being able to talk about magic, wouldn't you think so?" she looked at James.

"Ya talking about wizards is so much more interesting." James said sarcastically.

"See!" Lily said ignoring the sarcasm, and lightly slugging him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" James asked seeming a bit surprised she had done that.

"What?" she looked confused. "Oh you mean this?" she said slugging him again.

"Will you quit that?" James laughed trying to look serious.

"No I don't think I will." She said laughing at him. "Well it's getting late I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Ya me to." Said the girls and they all headed up stairs. James sat up most of the night thinking of what he could do to win Lily over. Then he got an idea. He took out some paper and a quill and began his song. The next morning when she awoke there was a letter under the door and it had her name on it.

_Dear Love,_

_I didn't know what else to do so here you go!_

Hey Lily, I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you  
as we walked we were talking and I didn't say half the things that I wanted to  
of all the guys tossing rocks at your window

I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
hey Lily, girl you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone.  
cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
come feel this magic ive been feeling since I met you  
can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself  
hey Lily, I've been holding back this feeling  
so I've got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all so I thought but I never seen nobody shine the way you do  
the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you say my name  
it's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change

hey Lily, why are people always leaving  
I think you and I should stay the same  
cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
can't help it if i wanna kiss you in the rain so  
come feel this magic ive been feeling since I met you  
can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself  
They're dimming the street lights  
you're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight?  
i'm waiting alone now so come on and come out and pull me near  
shine, shine, shine  
hey Lily I could give you fifty reason why I should be the one you choose  
all those other guys, well they're handsome but would they write a song for you  
I can't help it if you look like an angel  
can't help it if i wanna kiss you in the rain so  
come feel this magic ive been feeling since I met you  
can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself  
if you look like an angel  
can't help it if i wanna kiss you in the rain so  
come feel this magic ive been feeling since I met you  
can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself  
myself, can't help myself  
I can't help myself

Hope you like it!!

Yours forever

After she read the song she felt like crying.

"What is it Lily?" said Alli

"Look at this." She stated handing Alli the letter,who gave it to Jane and so on and so forth.

"That's so beautiful who sent it?" asked Lucy

"I don't know I just said yours forever ."

"That's so romantic!"

"Come on lets go eat." And the four got dressed and headed down stairs, and to there unexpected surprise they ran into the Maraduers.

"Why hello there ladies!" said Sirius

"Hello" Lucy said then giggled, and they all headed down.

"How was you summer Liliikins?" James asked "Hello are you Listening?"

"Hmm?Oh sorry did you say something?"

"Yes I asked you how your summer was."

"Oh just wondeful Adam and I went to so many places and we watched movies and got ice cream it was amazing!" she started to daydream not paying attention to James anymore.

"Who's Adam?"

Silence

"Hello?"

Slience

"LILY."

"What do you want?" she snapped

"I was asking you a question and then you blacked out so who's Adam?"

"He's Lily's new boyfriend the Muggle one." Said Carol

"Shut your mouth Carol." Lily snapped

"Why should I everyone would of found out anyway."

"Yes well it's none of your bissness and anyway Adam and aren't dating right now not until Christmas."

"Oh I'm sorry Lil I didn't mean to."

Lily sighed "It's ok you didn't know."

"So now that you free do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saterday?" Asked Remes which out her into shock. I mean Remus was always the cute one and all but she never thought he would ask that.

"What do you mean?" she asked still in shock.

"I mean would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me, I need to talk to you about somethings."

"Sure Remus I'll go with you!" she smiled but didn't blush because he knew for a fact he liked Carol and probably needed to talk to me about her.

"Great I'll see you saterday 12:00."

"Great see you."

"What was that Moony?" James snapped he was mad. "I was going to ask her to Hogsemeade."

"Yes well you were slow an di'm not interested in her that way, I like Carol." Opps he had never told them he liked her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Moony had a girlfriend!" Mocked Sirius.

"I do not and that's way I asked Lily to ask her a few questions about Carol."

"Ok we belive you but don't and I mean don't try anything you hear me?" James threatened Remus.

"Yes sir." He saluted and then walked away.

"Smart arse." They went to bed James had a dream of what happened and it was were he spotted Remus and Lily on their 'date' and they were holding hands and they were laughing and skipping through Hogsmeade. He woke up from his nightmare and got ready for breakfast.

"Lily wake up!" shouted Alli.

"Hmmmmmm leave me alone." She mumbled into her pillow.

"No now get ready you have a date with Remus today."

"It's not a date he wants to talk about Carol." She stated then went to the bathroom. She slipped on a bar of soap in the shower and knocked everything down and got a black eye and bruises all over her arm.

"Lily are you ok in there?" Asked Lucy

"No, I'm fine just feel." She lyed holding in her pain and when she walked out of the bathroom everyonr was gathered around her.

"OH MY GOD LILY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Carol yelled, everyonr in the common room could hear her and when James and the rest o fthe Marauders heard theey rushed up stairs to see what the matter was.

"What happened?" They asked at the door ad the girls were trying to fix Lily.

"Nothing just a probleme with a little clumsy person in here slipped on a bar of soap in the shower black eye brusies will be out in a minute, gezzz Lily why did you hit me?"

"Lets go" Lily groaned as they were putting the finishing touchs on.

"Hold on were almost done."

"No now." She whined, and then they left. Remus and Lily left for Hogsmeade before everyone else so they could talk.

"So what do you want to know about Carol?"

"How did you know?"

"I could form how you were looking at Carol when you asked me."

"Ya well sorry I just wanted to talk to you about her and I felt like this was the only way."

"You know she likes you why don't you go ask her and tell her I made other plans if you want."

"You would really do that? Your so great thank you!" He hugged her tight and then left. She wondered around Hogsmeade for a while when she spotted the Marauders except Remus. 'I guess she said yes' Lily thought to her self as she continued to walk aroung then decided to go to Quiddich supplies.

"Hello Miss just tell me if you need help with anything." Said the clerk.

"Oh thank you!" she wondered around then bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!" she said

"Oh no it was my falt!" he said looking into her eyes it was the new kid Mike.

"No I wasn't watching were I was going you're the new kid Mike right."

"Yep that's me and you Lily Evans right."

"Ya that's me so how are you likeing Hogwarts?"

"It's fantastic!"

"Lily-flower!" Sirius interupted their conversation with a big hug.

"Hi Sirius! Nice to see you get off."

"Oh right sorry Lil, who's this?"

"Oh right Mike Sirius, Sirius Mike."

"Nice to meet you!" said Mike

"The same, so Lily-flower wheres Moony?"

"He went off with Carol somewhere."

"So he wasn't lying."

"About what?"

"OH nothing."

"Sirius I've known you to long and I know your lying what?"

"Fine he said that he wasn't interested in you like that and that he just wanted to talk to you about Carol, although who wouldn't wabt to be with you your gorgeous." She blushed and Mike just stood there.

"Right so I better go find James see you Lily-Flower." He said walking out.

"Sorry that was Sirius."

"YA how do you know him?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend and James is the main reason he drives me nuts some time, anyway do you want to go get a butterbeer with me?"

"Sure lets go."

"Great" and they left Quiddich supplies and went to the Leaky Couldron.

"So why is James so over protective?"

"I don't know most say it's because he fancys me, but I think it's because he help me with my ex when he hurt me."

"Sirius?"

"No Jacob he's a Muggle in my town."

"Oh so our muggle born?"

"Ya."

"That's cool another on like me."

"Really that's so cool." They hung out for a while and then headed out.

"Lily-love I've been looking for you everywhere where's that jerk Remus?"

"James what are you doing?"

"I'm going to hurt that Remus for leaveing you."

"James, James stop I told him to go."

"But why? I'm so confused"

"Because he just wanted to talk about Carol so I told him to go ask her and then I meet up with Mike and we started hanging out so chill out ok." She yelled and then took Mike by the hand and walked away.


	9. Hogemeade

"Because he just wanted to talk about Carol so I told him to go ask her and then I meet up with Mike and we started hanging out so chill out ok." She yelled and then took Mike by the hand and walked away.

"I'm such an idiot!" James screamed in his mind.

"So Mike how is school going?" Lily asked

"Oh, well I suck at Charms but other then that good!"

"Well if you need help in Charms I can help you."

"Really?"

"Yep! Well I'm going to head back have some last minute Potions essay to work on!" She sighed. James found Sirius to tell him what he had just done he felt horrible.

"Sirius I just did a horrible thing to Lily."

"What would that be?"

"I just told off the dude she was with and threatened to kill Remus for leaving her."

"Let me guess Lilybean didn't take it very well and left with this dude while leaving you behind?"

"Yep thats pretty much it." He sighed getting into one of the carriages.

"Your so stupid."

"I know."

"Look mate just give her time to cool off then go and talk to her." James nodded and stayed quite for the rest of the trip back to Hogwarts.

Lily's POV

"What did James do this time?"

"He came barging in on my conversation with Mike and said he was going to beat up Remus for leaving me when clearly I was the one that told him to go off and find Carol."

"Who's Mike?" asked Alli.

"This boy I meet at Hogsmeade and he was really sweet, we hung out for what seemed like forever just getting to know each other."

"He's sound nice you should date him."

"But what about Adam?"

"Forget about Adam you both said you were going to see other people right? So just move on and go out with Mike."

"Who's Mike?" asked Carol.

"This guy I meet, so how was your day with Remus?"

"Amazing we got Ice-cream and we went to the book store. I think I might like him."

"You mean like or like like?"

"Like like."

"Awww, that's so cute you to would be so cute together."

"Really?" Lily nodded. They talked about Remus and Mike and what they like about them for what seemed like hours.

"Well I'm going to head off to bed, Night girls." Stated Carol.

"So how did James take it?"

"Take what?"

"Remus leaving you and you hanging out with Mike."

"Oh, that he took it pretty bad, he threatened to kill Remus."

"O... It's just the jealousy talking, he loves you, you know."

"I knew he liked me but love? Aren't we a bit young to determine that yet?"

"He doesn't seem to think so since he told me yesterday that he was so mad that Remus got the chance to ask you out before he did and that he loved you and if Remus hurt you he would hurt him, I'm going to go to bed night."

"Ya Night." But that night Lily couldn't she stayed up thinking about James and how he loves her.

'No it's impossible how could he love me?'

Love just happens maybe its destiny listen to your heart what is it telling you?

'Who are you?'

Your conscious

'O... Well my heart isn't saying anything but it feels like it's beating fast yet slow at the same time.'

That's love darling.

'I'm going to sleep now scary voice.'

Hey I'm not the scary one, and at least I don't talk to my self.

After that very interesting conversation with herself Lily fell asleep thinking about a certain boy with black messy hair.


End file.
